Pool
by danomesser
Summary: Regina gets dragged to a bar by Ruby and Emma when she's not in a great mood. What will happen? Mainly Outlaw Queen. Mad Queen. Regal Believer. Captain Swan. Frankenwolf. Fairy Queen.


Pool

The night had started out great, Robin, Killian and Viktor had been hanging by the pool table for approximately an hour playing for drinks. That was until three girls walked through the door, desperately in need of a drink, after a hard day's work. It was weird how things worked out, there was a girl for each of them and each of them had their eyes fixed on a different girl.

Killian tried not to stare at the blonde dressed in a simple dark blue dress (which was knee length, a similar kind of dress as her friends were wearing) with flats, which was unusual. Unlike the other girls, she was with, she was wearing flats. Most young girls go for heels.

Viktor was still coping with the loss of his brother Gerhard, but even he couldn't resist looking in the same direction as his friends. She immediately caught his eye, a brunette, with red streaks in her hair. This made her even more intriguing to him. She, like Emma was wearing a simple knee length red dress, matching the shade of the red streaks in her hair.

Finally, there was Robin, who had just split up with his wife a year ago, he wasn't really looking for a relationship at that moment. But this woman that had walked in mere moments ago had his full attention, he hadn't even realised that he had just completely missed the ball he was aiming for. Her hair was raven black and shoulder length, she was also wearing a black dress which was just above the knee. She was wearing about 5 inch heels, but Robin imagined without them, she would be a smaller woman, but it wouldn't make a huge difference. The room was dark, but from across the room, he could tell her eyes were dark. They were brown, she had an olive skin tone. He had never looked at another woman in the same way as he was looking at her now. And he had never met her, spoken to her and he didn't even know her name.

As the beauty that had caught Robin's eye walked in, she glanced over the bar and smiled at the bartender and vice versa. The three of them stopped in front of the bar and took a seat. They were engaged in conversation when the bartender made his way over to them, to take their order.

The other two girls ordered and the bartender turned to the mysterious woman that had Robin mesmerized, he smirked as if he knew all along what she was going to say. This brought a pang of jealously to Robin's heart.

Killian was the first to break the trance he was in, and turned to the other men to snap them out of it too. Once they were all brought back to reality, Killian was the first to speak.

"I take it that you both have also seen someone special" he smirked, glancing back to where the girls had their backs to them. He turned to Viktor, hoping it wasn't the blonde, he had already fallen fall.

"The brunette" Viktor stated, as if it was the most obvious choice in the world.

Killian couldn't help but smile. "What about you Robin?" he asked.

"Raven black." Robin answered, looking once again in her direction.

Viktor looked up to see Killian and Robin in the same state as they all were, minutes ago, so he was the one to speak and break their daze.

"Blonde" he said simply.

"Huh" Killian said not quite understanding what he was saying.

"It's the blonde, isn't it?" Killian didn't respond, but he just stood there with a huge daft smirk on his face.

Killian was the most confident of the three of them, especially around women.

"Hey mates, I'll get you both a name and a game of pool. The way I see it, they are all friends, sitting together. But Robin, I'd get in quick if I were you, your girl seems to be getting a lot of attention from that bartender. Give me two minutes." And with that he disappeared through the crowd and appeared in front of the three girls.

"Ladies," he said, making all three of them turn around. "Can I get you a drink?" he walked up to Emma. "Oh, where are my manners, I'm Killian Jones and my friends and I were wondering if we could interest you in a game of pool."

"Sure!" Ruby and Emma answered in unison. They looked at their friend, who looked a bit uneasy and unsure.

"Regina," Emma turned to her, grabbing her attention, "have you ever played pool before."

Jefferson, who was the bartender behind the bar, was eavesdropping couldn't contain himself any longer and burst out laughing. This didn't go unnoticed by the four at the bar.

"Can Regina play pool? That's hilarious!" his sudden outburst, made three of them raise an eyebrow, but Regina knew exactly what he was talking about shot him a glare. If only looks could kill.

"Jeff" she warned, as he contained himself.

"What's he talking about, Regina?" Ruby asked, while Emma and Killian both looked at Regina for an answer.

"It's nothing, ignore him." She sent Jefferson another glare, that warned him to keep his mouth shut.

"So pool?" Killian asked, breaking the silence that fell within the group.

"Sure." Regina said, still hesitating a little. "You guys go ahead, I need to talk to Jefferson."

Killian nodded, but Regina's actions caught the eyes of her friends, who were quite confused.

Jefferson nodded, understanding what she wanted to talk about.

"Jeff, I don't know about this, I've played pool with old friends, like you who know the whole story, but…"

"They don't know." He finished for her. She nodded

"You know I hate talking or remembering anything from the past especially that night." She said closing her eyes at that memory.

"Regina, are you going to be ok?" he saw a tear escape and walked round from behind the bar, he embraced her. This is always what he did to ensure her, everything would be fine. Jefferson looked up, to see a guy, who had seen their whole encounter.

"You'll be fine" he said looking into her eyes. "There's a guy over there that seems interested in you. Now go and show them all up at pool. I can come over in a minute to check on you if you want."

She could see nothing, but truth in his eyes, meaning that he believed in her and that she should believe in her too. "Thanks, Jeff. I don't think I could have gotten through everything without you." She smiled and walked over to her friends.

As soon as, her friends saw her they approached her with concern on their faces, "Are you ok, Regina?" Emma asked.

"Fine." She faked a smile, which didn't convince anyone, but her friends knew not to push her.

"We know you and you're not fine, but you'll tell us eventually." Regina almost smirked at the statement, she had known Ruby and Emma for about 9 years and never spilled a single piece of information about her past. She realised in that same moment that a smirk would bring up more questions, she really didn't want to answer.

Ruby interrupted Emma and introduced Regina to the guys around the pool table. "Regina," she started "This is Viktor, you're already met Killian and this is Robin." She shook hands with each one of them, lingering a bit longer with Robin.

Killian spoke, once Regina was caught up with introductions. "So who's up for pool, girls versus boys?"

The girls all smiled at each other, "Sure" Ruby responded.

The girls all huddled together talking about tactics for beating the boys.

"How good are they? Have you seen them play?" Regina asked in a hushed tone.

"I've only seen Killian play and he's pretty good, I'm not sure we can win this." Emma trailed off.

Regina gave a wicked smirked and confidently answered "I haven't lost a game since I was 19 and I don't intend on starting now."

"We've never seen you play, how long have you been playing for?" Ruby asked.

"It's a hobby, Jeff" she nodded towards the bar where he was "and I started when we were about 7 years old. So a while."

Killian threw a cue to Emma, while her back was turned. Regina moved towards the cue and caught it in one hand, inches away from the back of Emma's head.

This action caught the attention of Ruby, Robin, Killian and Viktor, and Emma turned around to find the cue inches from her face.

"Woah!" Emma was surprised to find the cue so close.

"How did you do that?" Ruby was as shocked as everyone else, except Jefferson, who had seen everything.

Before Regina could answer she felt a buzz, from her pocket. A text. From Jefferson. She looked up to see him watching her, while he was mixing drinks.

"You've still got it." Ruby, who was very nosy, read it out loud, so they all could hear. Regina laughed at the text referring to how many times he had thrown a cue to her and she had caught it last minute.

"Have we got something to worry about?" Robin smirked at Regina.

"Don't ask me, you should ask Jefferson." She nodded over to where he was standing.

"Let's get started, we'll break" it was the first time Regina has heard Viktor speak.

Viktor broke and Regina was quite impressed at the skills that the other players had. Emma was struggling a bit, but Ruby was good. When it was finally Regina's go she measured with the cue and in one shot she had managed to hit four solids in a row, tying them up, with the boys. She watched as the three guys stood there frozen with their mouths hanging open. Emma and Ruby were standing there as if they had both just been slapped in the face.

Jefferson made his way over to the scene and their faces didn't even surprise him. "Regina I must say I'm surprised, you never go easy on anyone" he said "except Henry" he whispered unsure if her friends knew about her son.

"They don't know about him." She whispered back. "I've only had one turn, give me a break Jeff." She joked.

"T- This happens often?" Robin asked and Jefferson smirked again.

He patted Regina's shoulder "Every time," he turned to Regina "how many did you get in a row."

"Four" she said not taking her eyes off the table. Jefferson laughed "I'm not surprised, you've shocked them all. I was shocked at how fast you picked up this game. I've got to go back to the bar, want a drink?" he asked.

She nodded "The usual?" he asked, she smiled finally looking at him and nodded again.

Regina turned to Robin "Your shot." She said, watching him getting ready to take the shot. He glanced up at her and then back to the ball he was aiming for. As he pulled the cue back to hit the cue ball, Jefferson came back with Regina's drink in his hand.

When Jeff gave Regina the wine, Ruby smirked "Careful, Regina's a bit of a lightweight."

Jeff completely lost it "Who told you that, that is something Regina will never be!" he couldn't stop laughing. Regina just elbowed him hard, in the ribs.

He put his hand around her waist. This action made Robin completely miss the ball he was aiming for, and didn't manage to hit anything else, giving the girls two shots.

It was Ruby's shot and she made sure to make it count, she hit in the rest of the balls, except the black, the guys still needed to pot 3 more balls as well as the black. They managed to pot two, but missed the last one.

Ruby handed the cue to Regina, who just needed to tap the black 8 ball in without the white falling too, it was really close, but Regina made sure that the white bounced off the nearby pocket, knocking only the black in. The girls had won.

"I would say I'm surprised, but I would be lying. The record still stands."

His statement raised a few eyebrows. "She hasn't lost a game of pool since she was 19 years old. Or snooker for that matter."

At first she smiled at her achievement, but that quickly changed. She quickly checked her watch. "I have to go, I'll be back in about an hour" she turned to leave when Jeff grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"It's personal." She said, and he understood, although many others didn't.

The other five gathered around Jefferson "Alright spill, where is she going and what is she hiding? Regina is an impossible woman to get information out of, but you seem to know everything about her. She would never let herself be seen as vulnerable in front of anyone, not even her friends. But you." Emma yelled.

"I won't betray her trust, she will tell you, if she wants you to know" he tried to walk away, but Robin stood in his way.

"Tell us what we want to know." Robin was becoming agitated by this man who seemed very friendly with the woman he had a serious crush on.

"You care for her." Jefferson stated simply.

"What?"

"I've known her since we were both five years old. She could hide her feeling and emotions from everyone else except Daniel and me. She has eyes for you too, even though she will deny it."

Since he realised that his shift was over, and this would probably benefit Regina, he decided to spill. "Fine, follow me. I'd rather talk about this matter privately, if anyone else found out about Regina's past and soft side, she'd literally kill me."

"Where are you taking us?" Ruby asked impatiently.

"We live upstairs."

"We? You live with Regina?" Robin asked sadly.

"It's not the way you're thinking, we have a more of a brother-sister relationship. You're all just randomly jumping to conclusions, I'll explain everything, once we are alone."

Once he reached the top of the stairs, he opened the door and immediately something crashed into his legs. They all looked to see a 7 year old girl.

"Papa, who are they?" the girl asked, hiding behind her father.

"You have a daughter?" Killian asked.

Jefferson just smiled. "It's ok, Grace. These are some off Regina's friends: Robin, Ruby, Viktor, Killian and Emma."

"And where is the woman in question?" a voice came from around the corner. And a girl (around Regina/ Jefferson's age) appeared with a 10 year old boy.

"Cemetery" Jefferson answered, ignoring all the confused looks.

"Oh God, it was today wasn't it?" the girl seemed to know Regina as well as Jefferson did. He nodded. "No wonder she seemed so down, when I came to look after these two."

"Speaking of which, would you mind explaining?" Viktor spoke up.

"I'm Cristina by the way, Tink to my friends. You're going to tell them everything, aren't you, Regina will kill the two of us if she knew I knew and didn't even raise an eyebrow."

"They deserve to know, Tink. Regina needs more people to know the truth, to help her."

"Fine, are Henry and Grace join us in the complicated world that is the past of Regina Mills?"

"You don't have to be so dramatic, you know? But my mom is a cop and owns a gun so she may kill you both? I've heard the story before when I asked Mom about my dad. She didn't like talking about it and it looked as though she wanted to cry, but put the mask up for me. My mom doesn't like showing her emotional, vulnerable side." Henry explained. "You can all sit in the living room, this may take a while"

"Regina's your mother!" Ruby and Emma screamed in unison. Henry nodded.

"I guess I should start from the beginning, when I first met Regina. We were five years old and…" he started.

"You've known Regina since you were both toddlers and she's never mentioned you, then again she never mentioned a son either." Emma was getting frustrated, at this secret life her friend was living.

Tink chimed in "Think about this from Regina's perspective, if she ever mentioned a son, she would either lie about adoption or talk about Daniel. She nearly always cries when she talks about him or that night. Anyway, continue." She gestures for Jefferson to continue the tragic tale.

"We met in a park, not far from here and became good friends, she came every Friday afternoon and we just played, laughed and talked about everything. She told me about her parents, although we were young, we still understood death and her parents were involved in a car crash, while she was with a babysitter. She had been in the system for about 2 years when we first met, she told me about how she would give anything to get away from the foster home and get adopted."

Jefferson looked around seeing pained expressions, in realising that Regina never even knew her parents.

"My parents were desperate for another child to care for and keep me company, but because of complications during my birth, my mother couldn't conceive another child. I kept babbling on about my new best friend and my parents caught on to the fact that she was stuck in a foster home and she was already like a sister to me. Someone the same age as me and someone I could talk to and vice versa. They didn't even need to worry about Regina's parents or relatives because they were all dead."

Jefferson looked up to see Henry looking a bit sad about his only living blood relative being his own mother. But he still had Uncle Jeff and Grace.

"We were inseparable, we even share the same hobbies." After saying that Jefferson stood up, "Follow me." Henry and Grace both smiled knowing where they were going.

They lead the new friends to a large room in the back of their house. "My father introduced us to pool and snooker. We both instantly fell in love with the game, but Regina she was something else." He opened the door and the room was full of medals, trophies and achievements and in the middle of the room was a pool table. It looked well taken care of, but it was about the same age as Henry. "As you have seen tonight, Regina is very gifted in snooker and pool. The majority of this awards are hers. And the rest…" he trailed off.

"And the rest…" Viktor repeated.

"Yours?" Emma asked.

"Daniel's" Tink spoke for Jeff, who was finding it difficult to speak about him.

There was silence for a couple of minutes until Robin broke it. "We seem to be hearing a lot about this Daniel, but we know nothing about him. Obviously he is someone close to both of you."

"He was." He sighed. "As you can tell, Regina was very good at pool and there was a flyer in a pub for a competition, so my father and I, convinced her to compete. And who would have guessed, she was the youngest competing and the only girl, and she won. She was only 15 years old. After that, it became a more of a regular thing. We looked out for competitions for Regina to win, I supported her every game. One time she beat this guy so badly that she make him cry."

This made some of the group laugh.

"When she was 17, she when to a competition and was beaten, for the first time in years. I was gobsmacked, Regina never lost. His name was Daniel and the game was very close. Then again every game they played against each other was close. Regina took it lightly, it didn't really seem as if she minded,"

"But she did." Killian stated.

"Yeah, she did. Daniel at first was a complete bastard, but he was the only player that had ever come close to Regina. He complimented her for being a worthy opponent, but rubbed it in her face that she lost."

"She punched him." Tink said obviously.

"To be honest I wanted to punch him, but didn't. We went home and shocked our dad, telling him about Regina's loss."

"Wait, she is this upset because she lost a few games of pool?" Emma said.

Jefferson rolled his eyes. "You and Regina have been spending way too much time together, whenever Emma says something stupid or anyone for that matter, she rolls her eyes."

"I can't blame her." He muttered in response.

"Of course Regina isn't in deep depression over losing a few pool games. After that time Regina first lost to Daniel, he turned up at all the same games as she did and they ended up playing each other. In the end, when they both stopped competing altogether, it was a tie. They had played 40 competitive games against each other, 20-20."

"After playing the first couple of games against each other, they became friends and began to spend more time together practising and trying to teach me (which was hopeless). After another couple of months they became even closer and one night after Regina had beaten him at pool. Regina told me to go ahead, that she was going to practise with Daniel and later that night she came home, she was completely freaking out."

"He kissed her." Tink stated.

"It wasn't her first kiss, but she felt something. Something that she'd never felt before, love. I was just a friend, a brother and Graham, cheated on her. They started dating and it lasted a couple of years, until he popped the question when they were 19. They decided to make their next competition, their last because it was on that same night that Regina told Daniel she was pregnant. With this little lad." He said ruffling Henry's hair.

Emma sighed "She said no didn't she and now she regrets it."

"Seriously!" Jeff and Tink exclaimed in unison.

"It's Ruby, isn't it?" Tink asked Ruby waiting for confirmation, Ruby nodded. "Yeah, no offence or anything, but I can't blame Regina for rolling her eyes all the time."

Ruby smirked, "Most of the time Emma just loves getting underneath Regina's skin and annoying her."

"And other times, she's just as clueless as she seems." All of a sudden all nine of them turned around to see Regina casually leaning with her shoulder on the wall.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed rushing over to his mother.

"Hey Henry." She smiled. "I guess you've met, Emma and Ruby."

"Yes, Regina we've met your son." Emma hissed at Regina. She continued before Regina had the chance to speak. "9 years, Regina! We've both been working by your side for nine years, trusting you with our lives and secrets. And turns out you don't think that we deserve to know a bit about you. You're an impossible woman, Regina Mills!"

Regina was smirking "Tink does this seem at all familiar, you know the exactly same reaction you had when Jeff told you the same story last year."

"This time I'm learning even more of your secrets, Jeff's told the story in more detail." Tink smiled as she watched the smirk disappear from Regina's face.

Regina narrowed her eyes, "How much detail?"

Jefferson mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm sorry?" Regina couldn't understand.

"Since we were five." He said a little louder, so that she could hear.

Regina went pale. Robin noticed this. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." she responded.

"You're not fine, you need more people to know, to let them in. To let them help you!" Tink yelled.

Regina's voice was full of sarcasm "And in order to do that, they need to know my full life story! Jeff, you have no right to do this."

She moved to leave, when she heard his voice again. "Regina…"

She cut him off before he had a chance to continue. "I need a drink, after this nightmare of a night."

"Mom!" she heard the only voice that could possibly stop her from continuing her plans. She turned to see her little prince walking over to her. "You're better than this, you don't have to do this."

"I'll be fine Henry, I just can't stand here and listen to how he died, every time I talk or think about it, I am taken back to that night. I'll be back when you wake up, you should be in bed, and anyway it's after midnight. And I don't think you want to hear about how your father died, the how doesn't matter. You're welcome to hear the rest of the story, but I can't listen to how he died, when all I feel is guilt."

And with that she left and headed back to the bar. She went straight towards an empty pool table and set it up for a solo practise game, like she used to before Daniel.

As soon as Regina left the apartment, Henry turned to Jefferson. "Why does my mom feel guilty about my dad's death?"

"You should sit down Henry, this won't be easy to hear. How he died is the reason your mom can't talk about it without breaking and crying. She feels responsible, but it wasn't her fault." Jefferson informed Henry.

Robin had already left to follow Regina and keep an eye on her. Even though they had just met, he still cared about her. When he went downstairs, he saw her heading straight for the empty pool table. He came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "Fancy a game, milady?"

"Aren't you going to join the others listening to my tragic life story?" she sarcastically asked.

"You seemed upset, I wanted to make sure that you're ok."

"I'm fine, despite what Tink says. They just want me to move on, but it's hard, I want to but I haven't met the right guy yet. Have you ever had the feeling that your whole life had just fallen apart, from one event." She asked, while breaking and handing the cue to Robin.

"I have actually, my wife just recently divorced me for a younger colleague of hers." He frowned at remembering that night, Marian just left.

"I'm sorry, that must have been tough, you still loved her?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, but imagine trying to explain that to a four year old." She shot him a puzzled look. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone and swiped the screen. He showed her a picture of a four year old, with a mop of brown hair and the cutest dimples she'd ever seen.

"He's cute, reminds me of Henry at that age. She was your first love, right?" she questioned.

"How did you know?" she had completely confused him.

"Guess. From how sad it makes you, it just seems natural that she was your first love. Daniel was my first love, I only went out with one guy before him and he cheated so it doesn't really count as a first love." She shrugged, potting a few solids, before returning it to Robin.

"I'll tell you about my past, if you tell me the rest of yours." She hesitated at his request, but agreed.

"You first." She pleaded.

"We met when we were fifteen and she asked me to show her around the school. While we were walking around we started talking and getting to know each other. When I finished showing her around she kissed me on the cheek and asked if I would take her for a drink. You know how one thing leads to another and when she turned 20, on her birthday I proposed."

"You should count yourself lucky, not everyone gets a chance like that. I never got that chance, it should have been me." She sighed.

"I don't follow."

"How much has Jeff told you?"

"He was telling us about the start of the last game how Daniel proposed and you told him you were pregnant with Henry."

She took a deep breath and began. "It was the last game of the night, I beat Daniel. When the game ended we shook hands like always and someone pushed to the front of the crowd and pulled a gun. It was someone from college, Sydney Glass. I never liked him and always kept my distance or at least I tried to."

"Tried to?" Now they had both stopped playing and listened to each other's stories.

"He had an 'obsession', at least that was what I was told, with me. He would follow me around and learn my schedule. Unfortunately, he found out about Daniel and confronted me. I told him the truth, that I loved Daniel. Let's just say he take it well. Two nights later, he had followed me to my last game and was holding a gun pointing at me." She was holding back tears, so Robin took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Why at you, I thought he had feelings for you?"

"Apparently, he had this mental condition and he was off his meds. Before he took the shot, he screamed 'If I can't have her, then nobody can.' Daniel had his back to the gun and as soon as he heard that voice, he turned around and stood in front of me. Sydney pulled the trigger and Daniel was struck. He was about to take another shot at me, but the bouncer shot him, dead." Tears started to fall and Robin wiped them away with his free hand.

"He died in my arms. He told Jefferson to look after me and told me to love again. I never have, I don't know if I can. He knew he was dying and yet he still put me first. The only person I have left from my past is Jefferson. My whole family is gone, my only blood relative is my son and now my friends hate me for keeping everything a secret." She put her head in her hands.

"I'm afraid of getting heartbroken again, if I make a wrong move on the girl I like."

"What have we got to lose? Sometimes it's worth getting heartbroken. I don't regret anything from my past, the couple of years that I spent with Daniel, I wouldn't swap them for anything, as I am sure you wouldn't for Marian."

"I do feel that way, but I didn't think I'd feel that way ever again. Never mind a couple of months after my divorce. I just don't want to rush anything."

"Then don't. From what you're saying this girl doesn't even know that you fancy her yet, take it slow this time." She said as she set the pool table up for another game.

"I will, I just haven't been on a date in a long time. I wouldn't know how to act or what to say, it's scary, talking to girls. Especially one that you barely know and have a crush on."

"Every date I've been on since Daniel has been set up by Jefferson or Tink," she explained "I know they want the best for me, but I'd prefer to try and sort it all out myself."

"I understand, I think I will just make my move and take it slow. This girl doesn't seem like she's in much of a rush for a relationship."

"What's this girl like?" Regina asked curiously, before focusing back to her game.

"Well, I just met her tonight, but after just talking to her for a while, I've found myself wanting to know more about her. Everything."

"Everything, you like her that much. I'm sure, when she gets to know you she'll feel the same way about you" she smirked.

Robin was about to grab the cue off her and his lips were inches from hers. There was just this strong magnetic pull between them. In an instant his lips were brushing against hers, and he wasn't even sure if he had leaned forward to kiss her or vice versa. All he knew was that his lips were on hers and she was kissing him back. When they separated he was looking in her eyes to try and find any signs of regret.

Regina just stood there emotionless, watching Robin try to analyse her mood. Her lips curved into a small smirk. She leaned forward, so that her lips were beside Robin's ear and whispered "It's about time?"

Robin was staring at her as if she had grown two heads.

"I honestly hate to break it to you Robin, but you're hardly subtle. Jeff noticed when he was giving me a pep talk at the start of the night. You know before we were even introduced. He didn't even have to tell me that I'd caught your eye because I even saw you scowling at Jeff."

He stood there utterly gobsmacked.

"Jeff hated it too. I can see things out of the very corner of my eye. He always just says that I secretly have eyes in the back of my head." She smiles.

"I love it when you do that. I wish you would show it more often." He finally found his words.

She raised an eyebrow to show her confusion "You have an elusive but satisfying smile."

She beamed at him, before crashing her lips against his this time. This kiss was not like the first. The first was barely the brushed of their lips and this one was so much more. It was full of passion and hunger as if neither of them actually realised how much they wanted each other. They only parted when they were in the desperate need of air. They still stayed close together with their foreheads pressed together.

"You fancy a drink?" he asked, pointing to the empty wine glass on the table next to the pool table.

"As much as I would love to do that, you should probably get back to your friends."

"I'd much rather stay here with you" he flirted, while tightening his grip on her waist.

"They'll have their hands full with Emma and Ruby anyway." She answered, smirking at the thought.


End file.
